Persons who are infirm, disabled, invalid, or physically limited in some way, even if only temporarily, often must use a commode.
One primary consideration for such a commode is the space available in the room, building, or facility for maneuvering, positioning, and/or storing the device. Typically, a user is faced with a minimum of open space or storage space. While maneuvering the commode, the user or caretaker would likely collide with nearby furniture, a wall, or a fixture. The transporting of the commode into and out of a particular area becomes a necessity when other users of the area cannot, or do not wish to, utilize the assistance of the commode.
Furthermore, such a commode should be relatively self-contained in order to reduce or prevent excessive protruding or extending of various portions of the device, thereby minimizing unintentional contact between the device and the user and/or the often cramped surroundings.
Moreover, such a device should be capable of manipulation by a single user without the aid of tools.
One object of the present invention is to provide a foldable commode which is easy to use and maneuver.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a foldable commode which adequately supports a user.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a foldable commode which is deployable by a single user without tools.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a foldable commode which is self-contained.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a foldable commode which is not unwieldy, and which is convenient to use in a cramped setting.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a foldable commode which can lie generally flat when folded.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.